Home
by eliloulou
Summary: Traduction d'un OS de Amethyst Jackson. Edward a quitté Bella mais ne peut rester loin d'elle.


Traduction de home de **Amethyst Jackson**

_New Moon n'est pas le livre de la série que j'aime le plus (trop de Jacob) mais le morceau qui me plait le plus c'est les retrouvailles à Voltera et surtout la discussion après le retour. J'ai trouvé cet OS qui m'a plu et je voulais vous le faire partager. C'est le retour d'Edward mais un peu différent._

**POV Edward**

Le désir était écrasant, presque étouffant, alors que je la regardais du haut d'un arbre. Elle marchait péniblement sur la neige alors qu'elle allait de son camion à sa maison, triste, comme toujours par temps froid. L'écharpe bleue foncée l'emballant fermement jusqu'aux oreilles, masquait presque son nez. Sa douce odeur m'a semblée moins puissante que lorsque je l'ai quittée 3 mois plus tôt comme si son essence avait diminuée.

Je me suis approché, en me cachant sous la fenêtre. Je l'ai regardée enlever ses bottes, oscillant maladroitement, ôter son manteau, ses gants, son écharpe bleue, maigre protection contre les dangers extérieurs. Elle a sorti un livre de son sac à dos, un vieil exemplaire de Jane Austen, avant de lancer le dans un coin.

Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir. En la voyant et ne pouvant rien faire, le vide en moi m'a rongé plus fort, la réclamant. Pas son sang mais elle ; son rire, ses rougeurs, son sourire. Entendre sa voix, toucher sa peau. J'ai lutté désespérément contre ce besoin, en sachant que j'avais perdu ma chance… Je n'avais jamais eu cette chance. Je n'aurais jamais dû céder à mes sentiments pour elle. Un monstre n'avait pas le droit de toucher un ange ; je ne pouvais seulement que la salir.

Mais maintenant, je ne pouvais plus que la regarder de loin, car mes yeux avaient désiré la voir depuis ce jour affreux où je l'avais quittée dans la forêt, depuis que je lui avais fait tant de mal. Mes yeux se sont rassasiés de chacun de ses mouvements depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la cuisine. Elle a prit un verre, l'a rempli puis l'a mis chauffer au micro-onde pendant qu'elle a pris un sachet de Thé d'une autre armoire. Même si Bella était la fille la plus maladroite, ses mouvements étaient les plus merveilleux, simples, sans prétention et gracieux à leurs façons.

Elle avait préparé son Thé et je me suis élancé comme une flèche vers la fenêtre du salon pour la suivre pendant qu'elle traversait le hall. Ses mouvements étaient plus lents que dans mon souvenir, mais enthousiastes. Elle avait tant de vie auparavant. Mais peut-être était-elle fatiguée, ou déprimée par le temps. Je ne devais pas faire l'hypothèse que souhaitait mon subconscient : que je lui manquais autant qu'elle me manquait. Je ne devais pas le vouloir. Elle devait être heureuse sans moi ; c'était le meilleur que je voulais pour elle.

J'aurais dû continuer ce que je faisais ; pister Victoria. Je l'avais suivie jusqu'au sud où le soleil brillait sans arrêt. Le temps avait à peine changé en ce mois de décembre. Pas de neige, de glace et les arbres étaient encore bien verts. Je me sentais mal d'être dans cet endroit avec ses saisons immuables sans Bella alors que j'aurais dû être sous le ciel gris de Forks, la protégeant de la neige et de l'hiver. Le besoin de la voir était devenu une obsession. Je devais savoir comment elle était, si elle était heureuse et c'est pour cette raison que je l'espionnais sous sa fenêtre, me languissant d'amour pour elle.

Bella était assise dans le canapé, buvant par petites gorgées son thé brûlant. Elle a ramassé son roman de Jane Austen et a commencé à le lire. Après seulement une minute de lecture, elle l'a refermé violement et l'a lancé sur le plancher. Je ne l'avais jamais vue maltraiter un livre auparavant. Elle a pris sa tête entre ses mains. Quand elle a relevé la tête, j'ai été choqué par la tristesse que j'ai lue dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle a frissonné et j'ai entendu un cri étranglé alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur le côté comme si elle ressentait une douleur dans les côtes.

« Edward »

La façon de prononcer mon nom n'était pas chaude, heureuse ou encore emplie de désir.

C'était une voix cassée, torturée, remplie de désespoir. Elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle souffrait - sa douleur me dévorait de l'intérieur - et j'étais la cause de cette souffrance.

Je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de nouveau ; je ne pouvais pas rester passivement à cette fenêtre et regarder son corps trembler de douleur. Ce mal n'était peut-être que passager, il passerait et elle serait heureuse sans moi à la fin. Mais je ne pouvais supporter d'attendre pour le savoir.

C'était trop dur pour moi, pour elle, pour nous. L'instant d'après j'étais à ses côtés, hésitant à m'agenouiller devant elle. Elle avait ramené ses genoux sur sa poitrine et ses mains cachaient son visage. Que devais-je faire ? Me pardonnera t-elle ? Lui avais-je fait trop de mal ? Peut-être que ma vue rendrait les choses encore plus difficiles pour elle ?

Mais je ne pouvais pas être près d'elle et ne rien faire. Pas après tous ces mois loin d'elle.

« Bella ? » chuchotais-je pour ne pas la surprendre. Un gémissement sortit de sa gorge et son corps s'est tendu. « Ne fais pas ça » marmonna-t-elle en appuyant ses mains plus fort sur son visage. « Ne pas rêver de lui. Ce sera encore plus dur ».

La culpabilité m'a alors poignardé. « Bella » ai-je répété en touchant l'une de ses mains. « Tu ne rêve pas ». Tel un animal paniqué, elle à ouvert les yeux bien grands et s'est éloignée de moi, se blottissant sur le dossier du canapé. « Oh mon dieu » gémit-elle « Je deviens folle ».

Je l'ai regardée avec incrédulité. Était-ce si dur de croire que j'étais réellement revenu.

« Non, Bella, c'est moi, je suis ici. Tu n'es pas folle ».

Elle a hoché la tête.

« Si je dois l'être. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être revenu. Et je ne devrais pas l'imaginer ».

Le ton de sa voix a été un véritable coup de couteau pour moi. Je savais, ce jour-là, dans la forêt, qu'elle avait cru mon mensonge… mais je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'elle y croirait si vite, qu'elle aurait si peu d'assurance en mon amour pour elle, pour se croire folle de penser que j'étais revenu pour elle.

« Oh mon dieu, Bella, pardonne-moi » ai-je dit, en lui prenant les mains. « Je ne voulais pas te faire si mal. Je ne savais pas, je n'avais pas réalisé que ce serait si dur de vivre sans toi. Bella, je t'ai menti. Je ne voulais pas, mais c'était le seul moyen pour que tu me laisses partir parce que je pensais que tu méritais une vie normale et sans danger ».

Elle m'a regardé comme si j'avais 2 têtes.

« Mais…mais je t'avais dit cent fois que ma vie ne signifiait rien sans toi ».

J'ai ri amèrement « Et moi, je t'avais dit cent fois que je t'aimais. Nous ne croyons que ce que nous voulons croire, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Je ne comprends pas encore » a-t-elle dit, en évitant de me regarder « Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, Bella » ai-je répondu, en examinant les égratignures fraîches sur ses mains avant de reporter mon attention sur son visage.

Elle était pâle, plus que d'habitude, avec des cernes sous les yeux comme lors de longues nuits sans sommeil ; elle pourrait presque passer pour un vampire.

« Je n'ai pas réalisé comme se serait dur de vivre sans toi. Une vraie agonie. Chaque jour était pire que le précédent. Partout où j'allais, me faisait penser à toi. J'étais au Texas, il y a 2 jours et c'était trop ensoleillé et chaud. Alors j'ai pensé à toi qui détestais le froid et l'humidité.

Je devais revenir, juste pour voir si tu allais bien, si tu étais heureuse. Puis, je t'ai entendu crier ».

Son regard était triste et elle fronçait les sourcils quand elle m'interrompit.

« Tu aurais dû me parler Edward… Je t'aurais dit que je mourrais sans toi… et de la pire des façons ».

« Je suis désolé. Je croyais que tu serais heureuse. Que tu serais en sécurité. Je suppose que j'aurais pu savoir que c'était impossible, surtout la deuxième partie ». Je regardais à nouveau ses mains. « Tu es tombée ? »

Elle a fait un signe de tête. J'ai soupiré.

« Et je ne devrais pas être surpris ».

Subitement, un son, entre le rire et le sanglot, est sorti de sa gorge. J'ai levé les yeux pour trouver un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es vraiment là » a-t-elle chuchoté, en voulant toucher mon visage.

La douce chaleur de ses doigts a guéri une cicatrice au fond de moi que je pensais impossible à faire disparaitre.

« Oui » ai-je répondu, en tenant sa main. Je ne pouvais pas renoncer à cette douce chaleur si tôt « Et je serais toujours là, je te le jure. Peu importe ce qui arrivera ».

« Si… tu ne… ne t'ennuie pas de moi ? » demanda-t-elle incertaine, ses yeux remplis de doutes. Je me détestais pour ce que j'avais fait. Une créature comme Bella ne devrait jamais douter d'elle.

Je me suis assis à côté d'elle et ai tourné son visage vers moi.

« Non, Bella, je ne m'ennuierai jamais de toi. Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu es ma raison de vivre. Je ne suis rien sans toi ».

Son regard était de nouveau triste quand je l'ai attiré contre moi, mais il était accompagné d'un doux sourire maintenant.

Ses yeux se sont levés vers moi quand elle a appuyé sa tête sur mon épaule.

Sa chaleur pénétrait au plus profond de moi et je savais que je ne pourrais plus jamais être entier sans elle.

Elle a soupiré, son haleine était comme une caresse d'amour sur ma peau froide.

« J'ai attendu que ca passe… que tu arrêtes de me manquer tellement mais je n'y suis pas arrivé » a-t-elle dit, ses doigts serrant ma veste.

« Crois-moi, Bella, je sais » J'aurais voulu dire plus, mais mon téléphone portable s'est mis à sonner et j'ai reconnu la sonnerie d'Alice.

J'ai décroché en disant « Bonjour Alice ».

« Je voulais te féliciter. Remet mon bonjour à Bella ». Je pouvais entendre son sourire au téléphone.

« Tu as vu quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demandai-je.

J'ai regardé Bella qui écoutait attentivement.

« Oh, j'ai vu beaucoup de choses. Mais je t'en parlerai quand nous arriverons. Esmé a commencé les valises aussitôt que je lui ai dit ».

« Vous rentrez à Forks ? » ai-je dit en apparence calme mais intérieurement, j'étais content.

J'avais aimé notre vie à Forks et je savais que les autres aussi ; Rosalie ne m'avait jamais pardonné notre départ.

Alice a grogné, un son pas trop correct pour une dame, même vampire.

« Evidemment, que nous venons. Un adolescent seul au lycée de Forks alors que sa famille est sensée être à Los Angeles, semblerait bizarre, tu ne penses pas ? »

J'ai souri « On se voit bientôt alors ».

« Oui » acquiesça Alice, ajoutant ironiquement « Bon amusement avec Charlie ».

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge quand Alice a raccroché. Charlie était surement sur le chemin de retour. Bella ne l'avait pas remarqué car elle me souriait encore.

« Le reste de la famille rentre ? » a-t-elle demandé avec joie ? « Tous ? »

J'ai hoché la tête. « Alice a tout vu et leur a raconté. Et … Charlie arrivera à la maison bientôt.» Bella s'est tendue.

« Il est… très en colère contre toi, tu sais ».

« Il devait l'être. Je le mérite, Bella. Tu devrais être furieuse contre moi aussi ». J'avais le cœur plein de remords encore.

« Je suis furieuse que tu m'aie pas parlé mais… pas pour ton départ. J'ai toujours pensé que tu méritais mieux que moi ». Je clignais des yeux de surprise, et l'ai tournée vers moi.

« Pourquoi, bon dieu, crois tu cela ? Si quelqu'un mérite mieux, c'est toi, Bella. Je ne pourrais jamais te donner toutes les choses que tu mérites, je… »

Mais elle m'a stoppé en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Pourquoi ne me permettrais tu pas de décider moi-même ce que je veux avoir cette fois ? Je crois que c'est une chose que je sais mieux que toi ».

J'ai soupiré et fait un simple signe de la tête. La connaissant, il ne sera pas facile de lui donner ce qu'elle veut… mais j'essayerai car je ne voulais plus jamais entendre son cri à nouveau.

J'ai entendu un moteur et des roues sur les graviers de l'allée accompagnée par les pensées banales du dîner et du basketball.

« Charlie est à la maison » annonçais-je en ne laissant pas paraître le stress dans ma voix.

Bella a soupiré. « Je regrette que nous n'ayons pas plus de temps seul… je ne veux pas bouger » a-t-elle murmuré, en enfouissant plus son visage dans mon épaule. Je l'ai serrée un peu plus contre moi.

« Je devrai permettre à Charlie de me dire ce qu'il pense. S'il me jette dehors, je pourrais toujours aller me cacher dans ton armoire, s'il le faut ». Je voulais éviter une confrontation.

Elle a souri. « Et tu reviendras ce soir ? »

« Chaque nuit » ai-je promis. « Je ne peux plus rester loin de toi. »

« Bien je ne veux pas non plus » répondit Bella.

La porte d'entrée s'est ouverte, suivi par les lourds pas de Charlie dans le hal.

« Bella ? »

Elle s'est redressée mais pas éloignée de moi, comme elle aurait dû le faire

« Dans le salon papa »

Charlie est rentré d'un air détaché mais s'est figé sur place, ses yeux se rétrécissant quand il les a posés sur moi.

_Que fait-il ici ? Comment ose-t-il se montrer après ce qu'il a fait ? _

Des flashs de Bella sont apparus dans son esprit ; Bella dans un état catatonique, telle une coquille vide.

Je suis sorti de ses pensées, loin de ces images, accueillant l'hostilité de Charlie, presque avec plaisir. Je devais être puni pour ce que j'avais fait.

« Sortez » ordonna-t-il avec la haine que seule une personne protectrice et aimante pouvait inspirer. Je savais cette haine justifiée.

« Papa » protesta Bella.

Ses yeux se sont rivés aux siens.

« Il ne mettra pas les pieds dans cette maison à nouveau, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé ».

J'ai commencé à me dégager de Bella, prêt à calmer Charlie, mais elle a bondi, en poussant mes mains.

« Non, papa. Il est revenu pour moi et j'ai besoin qu'il reste. Si tu veux le tenir éloigner de moi, alors je partirai. Je ne revivrai pas une seconde fois ces derniers mois ».

J'étais désolé d'être la source du conflit entre son père et sa fille qu'il aime tant.

« Chef Swan » ai-je dit, essayant de faire abstraction de ses pensées hostiles, « Je sais que je suis impardonnable, qu'il n'y a aucune excuse pour justifier mes actions et qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de défaire ce qui est fait. Mais plus que tout, je veux m'amender et la rendre heureuse à nouveau ».

« Et tu crois être celui qui peut la rendre heureuse ? Il y a suffisamment de garçons bien ici à Forks qui peuvent apprécier Bella. Elle mérite ce qui est de mieux. »

J'ai vu des images de Mike Newton et de Jacob Black affluer dans sa tête et j'ai dû réfréner une vague de jalousie. « Je sais ce qu'elle est, je l'apprécie vraiment et plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Elle est la personne la plus stupéfiante que j'ai jamais rencontré et… ».

« Et je ne veux personne d'autre », interrompit Bella. Les pensées de Charlie tourbillonnaient et il essayait de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de moi ; de comment il pourrait convaincre Bella qu'elle se trompait.

Si seulement il savait comme j'avais moi aussi essayer de la convaincre de la même chose.

« Toi et moi allons parler, Bella. Toi, tu sors maintenant de cette maison », dit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers moi.

Je me suis détaché doucement de la prise de Bella sur mon bras. En enlevant tendrement sa main, je lui ai murmuré : « je serai en haut ».

Je souriais à l'idée que je serai de nouveau avec Bella, ici à Forks, chez elle.

« Bien », acquiesça t-elle, les yeux remplis de panique. Son regard me suivait alors que je quittais la pièce. J'entendais son souffle court en fermant la porte derrière moi.

En quelques secondes, j'étais dans sa chambre, entrant par la fenêtre ouverte.

-----------

« Tu m'as manqué », chuchota t-elle dans l'obscurité, enveloppée douillettement dans mes bras. « Je n'aurai plus peur d'aller au lit maintenant. »

« Tu avais peur ? » ai-je dit, confus de cet aveu et de la tristesse de sa voix.

« Je faisais des cauchemars pendant ton absence ».

J'ai aussitôt senti mon estomac se contracter violement. « Je suis désolé, Bella. Tu ne devrais faire que de beaux rêves ».

« Ca va aller maintenant que tu es là. » Elle se blottit plus près de moi, passant une jambe au dessus de la mienne retrouvant une vieille habitude.

« Les nuits étaient pires que tout pendant que j'étais loin de toi », ai-je répondu. « Je détestais les nuits avant de te connaître, mais tu as mis du soleil dans mon minuit éternel. J'avais encore plus difficile d'être loin de la nuit, sachant que durant ton sommeil tu pouvais rêver d'un autre. Je n'aurais pas dû me sentir jaloux car tu méritais d'être amoureuse. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. »

« Je n'ai rêvé de personne d'autre à part toi.» Son regard reflétait une honnêteté et un amour absolu.

« Je ne considèrerai jamais ton amour comme acquis », celant cette promesse d'un doux baiser.

J'avais presque oublié la chaleur de ses lèvres, leur douceur. Mais le souvenir que j'en avais, était suffisant pour me tourmenter. L'embrasser me donnait une sensation de liberté. Sensation que Bella ressentait aussi pendant qu'elle accentuait notre étreinte.

Elle a soupiré quand je me suis dégagé et je lui ai souri en passant mon pouce sur sa joue, douce comme de la soie.

« Je ne veux pas dormir, j'ai peur qu'à mon réveil, je me rende compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve ».

J'ai ressenti un nouveau serrement au niveau de mon cœur. « Je serai ici à ton réveil. Je ne briserai plus aucune promesse, jamais ».

J'examinais son visage à la lueur du clair de lune. « Tu devrais dormir, Bella, tu es fatiguée ».

« Chante-moi ma berceuse, s'il te plait ». Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser

Enfin, presque rien.

-------------------------

Je suis retourné à la villa où tout était de nouveau à sa place, comme l'année dernière. Esmé avait même eu le temps de décorer un sapin de Noêl. J'ai souri en entrant dans le salon alors qu'elle se précipitait vers moi.

« Edward », cria t-elle, en m'étreignant tellement fort qu'elle m'aurait étouffé si j'avais eu besoin de respirer. « Oh, que tu m'as manqué ».

« Je suis désolé, Esmé. Désolé de ne pas avoir été plus fort ».

Elle a hoché la tête en ajoutant : « Il n'y a personne d'assez fort pour lutter contre l'amour, Edward. J'espère que tu l'as compris maintenant. »

J'ai souri légèrement. « Je suppose que oui ».

J'ai levé les yeux et aperçu Carlisle, Jasper et Alice derrière elle. Esmé s'est écartée permettant à Alice de se jeter dans mes bras.

_Tu dois voir ça_, me dit elle par la pensée.

Sa dernière vision est apparue : l'intérieur d'une maison inconnue, avec un sapin de Noêl illuminé. C'était la nuit. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée de briques et devant celle-ci, se trouvait Bella assise près de moi. Elle tourna la tête pour me regarder et je vis un éclat d'or dans ses yeux.

J'ai secoué la tête et me suis détaché de cette vision.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre les pensées d'Alice pour savoir qu'elle était déçue de ma réaction. Son visage était très parlant.

« Rien n'a changé à ce sujet, Alice. Je ne le ferai pas ». Alice était sur le point de se fâcher quand Esmé l'arrêta. « Ce n'est pas le moment. On vient de se retrouver, nous devons fêter ça ».

« Emmett et Rosalie ? » ai-je demandé à Carlisle pendant qu'il me serait dans ses bras.

« Toujours en voyage. Il est bon de t'avoir à la maison ».

« Il est bon d'être à la maison ».

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis ainsi », attaqua Alice lorsqu'elle me suivit dans ma chambre où j'étais monté pour me changer.

« Tu voudrais que je fasse cela à Bella ? Si tu avais rencontré Jasper alors qu'il était toujours humain, l'aurais tu transformé ».

« Oui, si c'était son choix ».

J'ai ôté mon pull, le remplaçant par un propre. « Tu peux le dire maintenant, mais Bella ne peut pas savoir ce qu'elle veut, ce qui est le mieux pour elle. Elle ne connaît rien de cette vie, ni ce qu'elle manquerait ».

« Je crois qu'elle sait exactement ce qu'elle manquera. Une vie où elle vieillira pendant que toi tu resteras le même, où elle devra faire semblant d'être ta grand-mère en public, où elle passera la moitié de sa vie avec les humains et l'autre moitié avec nous. Et surtout, où un jour, elle mourra, Edward. Et que feras-tu alors. »

J'ai dégluti péniblement et réfléchi. Je n'avais pas parlé de mes plans à ma famille car je connaissais leurs réactions. « J'ai un plan ».

J'avais l'impression qu'Alice avait arrêté de respirer puis elle ajouta furieuse : « tu ne peux pas faire ça, Edward ».

« Si, c'est ce que je vais faire. C'est la seule chose à faire » ai-je dit en avançant vers mon armoire. « C'est la seule chose à faire ».

« Ce n'est pas la seule voie ! » cria-t-elle, furieuse. « Tu es ridicule. Bella veut être transformé et notre famille a besoin de toi. As-tu une idée de ce que ça ferait à Carlisle ou Esmé si tu étais tué ? Crois tu que cette famille pourrait survivre sans toi ? Qui va surveiller Emmett et Jasper, calmer Rosalie quand elle est de mauvaise humeur ? Tu es le plus raisonnable d'entre-nous, même plus qu'Esmé. Nous ne sommes pas une famille sans toi. »

J'ai soupiré et hoché la tête, tout en ne voulant pas être distrait de mon but.

« Vous y arriverez, c'est comme ça que ça doit être ».

« Non, ce n'est pas ainsi que ça doit être » me répondit une voix à l'entrée de la chambre. Je me suis retourné surpris. J'avais été tellement absorbé par ma discussion avec Alice que je n'avais pas senti son odeur, entendu les battements de son cœur.

« Que fais tu là, Bella ? »

« Je me suis réveillée et tu étais parti » a-t-elle dit, triturant nerveusement ses mains. « Je suis venue m'assurer que tu étais bien là ».

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû attendre. »

« C'est rien » a-t-elle répondu en s'approchant d'Alice. Elle lui a souri en disant « Il est bon de vous revoir tous ».

Alice l'a serrée dans ses bras « Tu nous as manqué Bella ».

« Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqués » dit-elle en souriant affectueusement « Pourrais-je parler un moment avec Edward ? »

« Evidemment » acquiesça Alice en me lançant un regard soutenu. « Peut-être pourras-tu le raisonner ».

Bella s'est forcée à lui sourire avant de se diriger vers le fond de la chambre et de se retourner vers moi.

La voir si près de moi était une vraie tentation. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que réduire la distance entre nous, la sentir contre moi, mais je me suis abstenu.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu aies trouvé les volturi s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose. Par égard pour moi, je ne voulais pas que tu meurs. J'avais cru que tu étais d'accord » a commencé Bella, l'horreur dans le regard.

J'ai grimacé. « Bella, je sais ce qui te tracasse mais… c'est différent pour moi. J'ai eu une longue vie, remplie et je ne saurais… » Je ne pouvais pas continuer face à son visage torturé. « Ma vie ne peut se terminer naturellement comme la tienne, et je ne veux pas d'une éternité sans toi ».

« Transforme-moi alors ! » cria-t-elle, me surprenant par sa colère. « Je veux dire ; tu veux toujours de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux te tuer que quand tu seras débarrassé de moi donc, je suppose que le problème actuel est lié au fait que tu n'as pas confiance dans mes décisions ».

« Bella » ai-je essayé de dire du ton le plus doux possible mais sa colère s'intensifia.

« Et n'essaye pas de m'apaiser avec tes dons de… vampire ! » cria-t-elle de plus belle, les yeux remplis de tristesse et de douleur. Elle était encore plus belle et tentante à mes yeux.

« Je ne changerais pas d'avis à ce sujet, donc, il serait temps que toi, tu commences à changer ton opinion ».

Je me suis crispé face à son ultimatum « Je ne le ferai pas, Bella ».

« Alors, je te trouverai quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire » grogna-t-elle en se retournant pour sortir rapidement de la chambre, les poings serrés et les cheveux au vent.

J'aurais ri si je n'étais pas furieux. Je l'ai suivie à vitesse vampirique, la dépassant et lui coupant le passage au niveau des escaliers.

« Personne dans cette maison, n'acceptera de te transformer, Bella » ai-je grogné en lui bloquant le passage. Elle a vacillé un instant, surprise, avant de se stabiliser.

« Tu veux prendre le pari ? » a-t-elle dit, en me contournant. « Pourquoi ne pas demander à Alice ce qu'elle en pense ? »

« Alice n'a rien à voir là dedans » ai-je crié, en l'entendant approcher. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle lui parle de sa dernière vision.

« Oh, vraiment ? » Elle a frappé avec colère sur mon torse, grimaçant directement de douleur. J'ai souri légèrement, mais ce fut pire. « Toute la famille est concernée par cela, Edward. Crois-tu qu'aucun d'entre-eux ne sera affecté par ta mort, un jour, à cause de moi ? Crois-tu que je ne sois pas mal face à ça ? »

« C'est mon choix » ai-je rétorqué obstinément. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ma famille pour influencer ma décision. Son âme était plus importante.

« C'est le mien aussi ! » cria-t-elle. Subitement, elle a changé de tactique. « Carlisle » appela-t-elle par-dessus mon épaule.

Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il était déjà dans les escaliers ni d'entendre ses pensées pour savoir qu'il avait entendu toute notre discussion. La famille entière était au courant de mes projets et aucun n'en était heureux. Carlisle me désapprouvait, bien que son attitude soit détendue et sympathique.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Bella ? »

« J'ai besoin que vous acceptiez de me transformer » dit-elle malgré mon regard furieux et ma main qui broyait la rampe des escaliers.

Elle a grimacé, mais a continué « Edward ne pense qu'à lui et ce n'est pas juste. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et moi, je veux devenir comme vous. Je pense que cette décision concerne tout le monde ».

_Peut-être croit-elle assez en votre avenir. Elle n'est pas du style à prendre des décisions à la légère._

Je me suis tourné vers lui rencontrant son expression douce, pour lui donner mon dernier argument.

« J'ai promis de la protéger » lui ai-je dit, si bas que Bella ne puisse entendre.

_C'est son cœur qui a le plus besoin d'être protégé. Accepte sa demande sinon tu le regretteras un jour._

« D'accord » sachant que Carlisle pourrait s'en charger si je ne pouvais pas, mais c'était à moi de le faire.

Je me suis retourné vers Bella et j'ai répété.

« Je suis d'accord, je te transformerai »

Un timide sourire apparut sur son visage. « Vraiment ? Tu le promets ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour m'apaiser, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'ai soupiré de défaite. « Je t'ai dit que je ne rompais plus aucune promesse ».

« Tu le promets vraiment?» Doutait-elle encore ?

« Oui » J'ai soufflé un bon coup. Ses yeux brillaient d'amour et de reconnaissance.

« Merci » dit-elle avec un beau sourire radieux qui atténua ma culpabilité. « Quand le ferons nous ? »

Mon humeur s'est assombrie à nouveau face à son impatience. « Pas maintenant, c'est sûr. Nous devons au moins attendre jusqu'à la remise des diplômes sinon Charlie pensera que nous sommes revenus juste pour te kidnapper ».

J'ai hoché la tête. « Tu es la personne la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais rencontré, tu sais ».

Elle sembla troublée « Pourquoi ? »

Je l'ai regardé incrédule « Bella, tu te rends compte que ton rêve est de souffrir atrocement afin d'être à jamais damné ? »

Bella a roulé des yeux, a mis ses bras autour de mon cou en avançant près de moi.

« Mon rêve est d'être avec toi, Edward. Tu peux penser que je me damne, mais même si je suis inquiète, c'est le seul paradis que je veux ».

« Bien » ai-je soupiré la serrant contre moi. « Si quelqu'un peut sauver mon âme, c'est bien toi, si c'est encore possible. »

« Tu es ridic… » Commença-t-elle quand je la coupai d'un baiser.

Bella eu un vertige, alors je m'écartais d'elle pour la laisser respirer. « Tu disais ? »

« Tu es si ridicule » répondit-elle haletante, en se serrant plus fort contre moi. « Mais je te pardonne ».

20


End file.
